


Stone Cold Touch

by TickingClockwork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Robotnik has ptsd/cptsd but I don’t mention it in this fic., Stobotnik, Touch Repulsion, agent Stone is the only one who can touch him, agent stone is a canon dork and we love him for it, because i like projecting, dr Robotnik is touch starved and touch repulsed, he’s also autistic but I don’t mention it in the fic, im touch starved and I demand representation, stone is also autistic. Also not mentioned in fic., this ship needs more touch starved fics, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: To be touch repulsed was human. And Robotnik hated that. But to be touch starved. To ache for the touch of another. It was awfully, disgustingly human.Robotnik had to put an end to this ache
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 262





	Stone Cold Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Quick disclaimer: I wrote Robotnik’s experience with touch repulsion and touch starvation based off of my own experience. I know this isn’t how everyone experiences these things but it’s how I do so please try to be respectful! I love you all!!!

Robotnik didn’t touch

He didn’t need to

And he Certainly didn’t Want to

Robotnik Hated when other people touched him. So much so that touching Robotnik was a death sentence

Any competent mental health professional would tell you that it was touch repulsion

Robotnik insists that repulsion to Anything is far too human for him.

Whatever it was. Robotnik hated being touched by anyone.

Well... almost anyone...

The first time Robotnik realized this was during a late night at the lab. He was working on a new drone prototype and wasn’t wearing his gloves.

Stone came in with a latte as normal and patently waited for the Doctor to notice his presence (Robotnik didn’t like being interrupted), when he did finally turn around to see his assistant, he scowled.

“What do you want Agent.” It was less of a question and more of a command to explain himself

“I just came to bring you your latte sir!” Stone replied with his usual chipper smile, holding the cup out to Robotnik

Robotnik extended his hand, but before he had a chance to take the cup, his ungloved hand brushed against Stone’s. And he froze.

Stone’s eyes widened. But only slightly. He had heard the horror stories of what happened to people who touched the doctor. But he was fully prepared for anything that the doctor could do to him.

Robotnik on the other hand. He was experiencing something he had never experienced before. For the first time, Robotnik was genuinely confused.

As soon as his hand made contact with Stone’s, he was consumed by a strong and powerful emotion. It was normal for Robotnik to feel things when he touched people. But those feelings had never been good. Not until now.

It was such a brief touch. He could barely place the feeling that it caused. After a moment of silence, the doctor took his coffee from Stone and turned away

“You are dismissed.” He said in an unnaturally cold voice. Despite the Doctor’s order to leave, Stone stood there for a moment, shocked that his head was still attached to his neck.

Eventually Stone did leave the room and went back to standing right outside the door incase the Doctor needed him.

Hours later, Robotnik decided it was time to rest. Even superior beings such as himself needed at least 5 hours of sleep. So he retired to his bedroom (Robotnik was fully aware of the dangers that came with sleeping right next to a laboratory. But he’d be dead before he left his beautiful machines unsupervised)

But Robotnik couldn’t sleep. He paced around his room, thinking about the touch. 

Touching Stone didn’t feel like touching anyone else. When Robotnik touched others, it felt bad. It felt gross. It felt unsafe. But he didn’t feel like that when he touched Stone.

Stone’s touch felt warm. Almost burning. But it was a good burn. A wonderful burn. He wanted more. He wanted it to never stop. 

That’s when it clicked.

Robotnik was touch starved 

To be touch repulsed was human. And Robotnik hated that. But to be touch starved. To ache for the touch of another. It was awfully, disgustingly human.

Robotnik had to put an end to this ache

Suddenly, almost on as if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

“Doctor?” Stone’s worried voice was muffled by the door. Robotnik jumped at the sound.

“What do you want, Stone.” The Doctor’s voice carried frustration. But not anger. Stone slowly opened the door and stepped in. 

“I just wanted to check on you sir. You seemed distressed earlier.” The doctor laughed in response

“Don’t waste my time, Stone. I don’t need-“ the doctor stopped “...actually.... there is something I need from you. Consider it part of an experiment.” Stone’s eyes lit up. He always took any chance that he got to help the doctor. 

Robotnik stepped close to stone. There faces were close. Very close. This wasn’t a new thing for them. They were this close whenever the doctor yelled at Stone. But the doctor wasn’t yelling this time. Instead Stone felt something slip into his hand. When he looked down he was surprised to see that the doctor was holding his hand.

Stone looked back up at Robotnik “S...Sir?” Robotnik didn’t answer. He was too focused on Stone’s hand. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Stone, quite confused by this whole thing, slowly lifted his hand and hovered it above Robotnik’s arm. When it was clear that the doctor wouldn’t kill him if he made any advance, Stone placed his hand on the doctors arm.

Robotnik shivered under the touch and his knees felt weak. He leaned slightly towards the other’s hand. Clearly unsure of himself.

“Sir I. I thought you didn’t like to be touched” Stone added, confused.

“I don’t.” He retorted. But it was hardly a good come back considering he was clearly enjoying even the smallest touch.

“When was the last time you touched someone, sir?” Stone began to slowly rub the doctor’s arm, causing the doctor’s breath to hitch.

“I. I don’t.” His eyes fluttered shut as stone moved his hand from the Doctor’s arm to the side of the Doctor’s neck 

“I don’t remember.”

Stone knew a lot about human needs. He knew that people, even Robotnik, needed touch. And he knew what happened when they didn’t get it. Stone sighed and slowly walked toward Robotnik’s bed, pulling Robotnik with him. Eventually sitting the two of them down on the edge of the bed.

“Stone, what are you-“ the Doctor was cut off as Stone arms were wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

Robotnik told himself to push Stone off. To hit him. To do SOMETHING. But he didn’t. He sat there and let the incredible warmth of Stone’s body consume him.

It was like nothing he had ever felt. The world felt so cold except for the places where Stone’s skin made contact with his own. It burned deep into him in a way that felt so good. The world around him started to blur until Stone was the only thing that he could process. If he had any less control over his body, Robotnik might have started sobbing right there.

Stone rubbed his hand up and down the Doctor’s back. The Doctor let out a contented “Mmm...” in response. If Stone didn’t know any better he might have even thought the Doctor was cute.

After quite a long time (though still not long enough for Robotnik) Stone pulled away. He looked at the Doctor’s sleepy (and disappointed) face and smiled. He moved to the other side of Robotnik’s bed and motioned for Robotnik to lie down with him. 

Robotnik didn’t hesitate. He quickly curled up against his assistant, allowing Stone to wrap one arm around him. Stone ran his free hand through the Doctor’s dark hair, causing the doctor’s eyes to flutter shut once again. 

Robotnik sighed against Stone’s side. His breathing began to slow as the world slipped away until there was nothing left but the warmth of Stone’s touch.

Agent Stone continued running his hand over Robotnik’s scalp. He had a smile on his face. It wasn’t his normal, wide grin. But it was a smile of pure contentment. He felt that he really could get used to the feeling of his boss curled up at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s been a while since I wrote a fic huh. Anyway I really hoped you guys enjoyed! I’m pretty proud of this one. If it’s well-received I’ll start getting back into fic writing!! I hope this fic makes some people happy. I love you guys!!!


End file.
